The World Turned Upside Down
by Heavenlysoul
Summary: Just as the title said. Really really weird things happen:p
1. Chapter 1

The World Turned Up Side Down

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Slam Dunk.

Life is full of surprises. That goes to say, sometimes the world has taken too biazzare a turn, such as it has now.

Who would have imagine the toughest guy in high school, the well known gangster of the province, Shohoku becoming a shy music student in university, a volinist actually. To top if all off, he has glasses and a clean haircut, not the wild beast mane he sported or the monk -liked shaved head.

If you wonder if anything at all stayed the same with the infamous Hanamichi Sakuragi. One thing did. His love for the game known as basketball. Oh, and his hair is still red and his gundam is still by his side, just, err.. slightly different.

Meet Sakuragi Gundam, once the bodyguards to the said man. Will attack if there is any sign of danger towards a man that can headbutt half the school in 10 minutes flat, now they wouldn't and couldn't hurt a fly.

Yohei, the scientist with a IQ of two hundred plus. Chubby became a cook, with food nutrition as his major. Ah, no, he doesn't eat all the ingredients and only taste test once or twice for seasoning. Moustache managed a sport education major. Finally, Blondie is the group's psychologist or counsellor depending on what you read.

Well, well didn't things turn out a little different then common belief.

Even their scooter that has been driven to its end, right into a pole, may I add, has been transformed into a shinny, new 1999, used Toyota Camry.

Let being the story shall we? Timeline is four years after the game against Sannoh. All five have succeed in getting into the local university (Yohei could have gone to a super, duper, nerdy university with a scholarship, but I guess, ties are hard to break)

"Did...did..you..er...lock ...th..the door?" Hanamichi stuttered out.

Oh, boy, whatever happen in the past four years?!

The man who once self-proclaimed himself as a basketball genius, in a voice that would have made heaven collapse to earth, is now a stuttering nerd. What's next?

A loud-mouth, attention seeking, tight black pants and sun glasses thing, by the name of Kaede Rukawa, that what!

God forbid, did some witch or wizard decided that life would be fun to switch the two opposing souls?

Come on, you and I, know very well there is no such thing as magic, only an author's pen wink wink 'cough' 'cough'

Anyway, this is the day. Where destinies will met. When the lines of fate will cross. This is the big day... this...this is the university's opening ceremony.

Kaede has returned from the United States, filled with experience of the NBA scene (and fangirls singing L-O-V-E Ru-Ka-Wa as always, only this time the girls are blondie, blue eyes and big boobs), a big ego (not like he didn't before, but it massive now. If you can see it, it probably block out the sun! Very much like the egotistic redhead protagonist of four years before) and the desire for a certain redhead to be his 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, let's go, guys!" Yohei said walking through the gates, totally missing one Kaede sneaking up on one clueless redhead.

How do you mis a hot sight like that? Even if you are a guy?!.

Tight black jeans hugging those long delicious legs (So the owner thinks). A clean tight black shirt showing his abs (in reality, it shows just how skinny he is). He was the hottest thing to look at the moment (he, after all has a big ego, remember? So excuse him)

Opening his arms wide, ready to catch his prey. He stalked quietly to the oblivious man (Man, how childish can he get? Is this really the stoic boy of 3 years back?! No way, hosay) Very much like the fox hunting a rabbit... just a rather large one.

With a whoosh, he lunges and catches his prey offguard, nearly knocking down both in his euthasium. Kaede kissed him on the cheek lovingly, and whispered

"Good morning, my love"

Now, this has been happening for a year already. Ever since the last year of high school. You think, by now Hanamachi will be used to it, right? I mean how bad is it to be the object of affection (more like obession) of a sex god.

It is extremely hard! Trust me, why you think Hanamachi is a stuttering fool?

He had to deal with at least 10 different GUYS like Kaede, when all he wanted, one he was waiting for was one Jin of Kanian.

He had told them soo many time, so often it gives him a headache.

He on the verge of announcing to all four former school teams that he likes Jin.

Small problem, Jin doesn't know. No one knows if he is gay. He didn't want to lose his chance with the loveable and gentle man.

He had told Kaede, only to get this responds.

Flashback

"Oi! Kitsune! What are you trying to pull..."

A very put out, and a little... okay, scared out of his wit, Hanamachi lying on the floor of the gym, grounded out with a dangerous overtone. Not like it matter to a love - crazy Kaede.

This isn't the Foxy he was used to. Oh no, where is that quiet, glaring fox that was his arch rival in love and war ...er... I meant basketball.

The arch rival who is now trying to kiss him!! Heavens, save my soul!! I think a nosebleed is coming!! Now, everyone have a hanky ready ... Sorry to disappoint, but you have to wait a little longer :p.

Kaede wasn't gonna let him go, ah ha, no way! Not in this lifetime!!! He slipped through his fingers once, not again, you can bet your dollar on it.

"There no way, I'm handing you over to that Jin, that goody- goody. I saw that look. You can't look at him like that. You can't look at anyone like that!!!!" The man nicknamed Kitsune, yelled at the top of his lungs at the red head on the floor. By doing so, gave some back bone to a few of Hanamachi's stalkers.

Namely, his former teammates. Let's see - Akagi Takenori, Hisashi Mitsui and the last one that has the most chance,due to his similar nature to Jin, Megane-chan. If a guy that just came back, can do that so can they. So there! Poor, poor Hanamachi.

You wondering how in the world does the toughest guy of all the school put together is lying trapped on the floor? Simple answer to that. Well you see, within the first week back of returning to Japan, he 'initiated', okay, okay he deliberately started a fight with the infamous bad tempered Hanamachi. A few 'doaho', glares, flying balls and a knuckle hammered into each head. Yes, someone has learn the art of controlling these boys from the one and only Akagi, earned both clean up duties for a month.

And what does the foxy bastard do the minute everyone leaves? The sly move of decking a muttering Hanamachi, then crawling on top of the stunned man, not to mention, straddling him.

Oh my! What is poor Hanamachi gonna do?

End of Flashback

This is a story of a man, unfortunate enough to have a fanclub of male basketball players, high on love and determination to get what they want. Hanamachi, well let not forget possessive nature, even the mild Fujma and Sendoh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As if being a flower isn't enough, the bees has to come too! He groaned, going pale, trying hard to twist out of Rukawa's grasp AND look wildly around for an escape route. Yep, Hanamachi has became a very multi-talented person throughout the years.

Nope, the right's blocked. That way has a charging gorilla with a huge bunch of purple roses...WAHHHH! WHAT A SIGHT? Akagi Takenori, aka "Gori" on bended knees and the bunch of flowers held out in front of him like some love - struck Romeo. HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Let backtrack a little. Akagi ... Romeo?????

_**The author has became insane due to the image that has produced. Of course that after laughing so hard she fell off her seat**_

That was as scary as Kicchou Fukuda trying to play some form of guitar, albietly, very badly. It was like all his fingers are big, fat thumbs. Add his singing to it, and it makes a cat screeching in fear sound better. Oh, you ask what song he was singing? It was "I swear" by All-4-One. Anyone who was a fan of theirs, I am deeply, truly sorry. He has managed to put it through the hammer, string it out on the rake and grind it through the windmill. It is now, well...torture to hear, ah, and of course has all the wrong keys.

He done a great job getting an auction. One for the Comedy Club, that is, cos there is no way in any dimension is he gonna make it into the Music Club, maybe the Horror Club suit him best. He made everyone on campus look at the group, laughing at the show and take pity on a red face, shrinking Hanamachi.

Now, to the right, ladies and gentleman is - Akira Senoh, in his oh so tight shirt, that just says "Take me off" and a pair of baggy jeans that shows the CK label of his underwear.

_**Okay, okay, I give you about 2 minutes to get a tissue and stop that nosebleed. I know for a fact, half of you probably needs more then that!**_

He was waving a box of very, very expensive chocolate. Hey, all is fair in love and war. Money can't buy love, but it can push it along, didn't you know that? You didn't?

Well, now you know. Stop that smug look Akira! You aren't only rich bastard after poor Hanamachi in this story, you know. Anyway, with the other hand he was trying to push a very put out Kiminobu Kogure out of the ring to claim the match. Kogure is kept at bay..LOOK, a left push, now a right one, OH NO! No matter how Senoh pushes Kogure is not backing down OH, HO! What a move! That was excellent skills! Such a move to screenout the opponent... Opps, this isnt a basketball match or wrestling. Sorry, got carried away.

Well, Kogure, a rich boy himself, was smart enough to know that money isn't everything. That sentiment is what will win the gentle heart of Hanamachi (My god, never thought the word gentle and Hanamachi was gonna appear on the same line)

He had complied for his beloved, his number one, the only man for him, the ... alright, I'll stopped describing his concept of the man, just know he do anything to have him, anything, a cd of the greatest love songs. Even Kogure will get his hands dirty, as long as he can have Hanamachi. He isn't as innocent as people thinking evil

smirk

Hanamachi and the people around him equates to only one thing complete chaos.

"ARRRRRRHHHH!!!GETOFFME!!!STOPTHATNOISE!!!IDON'TLIKEROSESORCHOCOLATE!!LEAVEMETHEHELLALONE!!YOHEIYOHEIYOHEI!!HELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!!!

Ah, look at that. Hanamachi is having so much fun. Maybe I should add a few more members of WE LOVE HANAMACHI fan club to it. Let see, umm... Shinichi Maki, Nobunaga Kiyota, Kenji Fujma, Toru Hanagata and Eji Sawakita aren't in this university... um, um Oh, fine, I stop right here.

**Chibi Reikou: **is this going to be RuHana?

**Heavenlysoul: **Not a clue yet. I like it that I can mess with all of them. Well, and I sorta favor Jin


End file.
